Silent Destruction
by Reika-Hell-Flower
Summary: Tsuna finds a hidden lab where the Estraneo family undertook illegal expriments to kidnapped children. There he finds a silent girl, Hisoka. What is the power she holds from the experiments done to her? And what is hidden in her past?...
1. Chapter 1 - Target: Hisoka Namida

_**(This story begins before between Chapter 81 and 82 of the original Manga – a new little chapter of mine, if you will...)**_

* * *

"Why does this kind of thing always happen to me?"

Tsuna sobbed out of sheer desperation as he looked up to the sky. He was in a rather deep hole, sitting on the ground as he rubbed his injured knee.

"And where has Gokudera gone to? It's his fault I ended up here!" he added furiously, remembering how it all ended up that way...

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_"What are we doing here, exactly?..." Tsuna asked blankly, dreading the answer. Gokudera was in front of him with a proud grin. _

_"I came up with an awesome new attack that is going to blow you away, 10th!" he assured. Then he turned around with the same smile he always reserved for him. "Literally ~" _

_Tsuna stared at him in disbelief. "D-don't say it so cheerfully!" he thought._

_Gokudera took out about 6 bombs and made a fierce pose. "Just watch carefully, 10th, and be amazed!"_

_He threw the bombs, but the look on his face showed that something had gone wrong. "Crap!" he hissed, as the bombs exploded, throwing them back. _

_"GYAAH!" Tsuna screamed, ducking on the ground to avoid flying rocks. Being so close to the ground beneath him enabled him to see the huge rupture that was opening on the ground. "Ehhh? T-this can't be good..." he thought, before the ground collapsed under him, making him fall on a deep hole._

_"10th!" Gokudera called, rushing to the side of the hole, looking down. "10th, are you okay?" _

_Tsuna was alive (for now), and didn't seem to have broken anything, but was too shocked to reply, staring into the emptiness with shock tears still on the corner of his eyes. _

_"Oh god - ah 10th! - ahm - wait there, I'll get help!" Gokudera stammered, before rushing away._

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

Tsuna sighed. _"And now I'm all alone in god knows where..."_ he thought. There was no use on cursing his luck as usual. That's what happens when you're involved with the Mafia – even though if it was up to him, such thing would have never happen.

He looked around him, observing his surroundings for the first time. It seemed like he was in some sort of old abandoned house... but it was weird that said house was underground.

_"A house... hm... maybe it's an underground lab..."_ he thought, though this last part didn't exactly cheer him up. He was already tired of weird experiments... Some papers next to him written in Italian made him gulp. Usually, anything weird that happened on his life would end up having some weird connection with the Mafia, and the Vongolia family was Italian so maybe...

_"I can't read Italian! What is this...?"_ he thought, picking up the dirty papers. Upon giving up on trying to decipher the papers, he tried to stand up and noticed that the room where he was in was connected to another one by a long dark hall. He gulped again looking at the walls engulfed by darkness, with marks that looked horribly like blood.

_"T-there's no way I'm going there! I'll just wait here for Gokudera..."_ he thought. "Geez, the only time where it would actually be handy to have Reborn around is when he's not with me..." he added out loud, with a loud sigh.

"But I am here."

Tsuna's eyes went blank with shock when he heard the reply with that familiar baby voice.

He looked over his shoulder to see Reborn disguised as a miner.

"Ciaossu ~" he greeted.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shrieked in shock, even though he had already guessed that it was him. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I can't leave my student without supervision. So I followed you and Gokudera," Reborn explained, with his typical "it's-obvious-idiot" voice. He walked past Tsuna near to the dark hall. "It seems we found another hidden lab... there are way too many of these all over the world..."

Tsuna followed him carefully. "Why is this place here anyway? Isn't the Mafia supposed to be in Italy?" Tsuna asked, panicking at the thought of having Mafia families closer to him than they already were.

Reborn looked back at him. "Even though the main headquarters are usually in Italy, they have other bases in other countries. And this one seems to belong to a family you will certainly remember..." he said mysteriously, picking up a particular paper that had a signature in Italian followed by a logo and...

Tsuna's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open in shock. "N-no way!"

_Estraneo Famiglia_

Tsuna remembered how the latest enemies he had faced had been used as guinea pigs by their own family... the Estraneo family...

"T-them again! This lab is theirs?" Tsuna asked in a panic fit, fearing that more strong people like Mukuro would show up out of nowhere.

"It seems so. They might have conducted their experiments even here..." Reborn replied, walking deeper into the dark hall until he could no longer be seen.

"W-wait, Reborn!" Tsuna called, following the baby though very reluctantly. "We shouldn't be here... what if there are more scary guys down here... we should go back in case Gokudera comes back..." Tsuna ranted in a mutter, with a nervous hopeful smile and some tears of fright. Reborn just kept strolling casually in front of him, though all Tsuna could see was his back.

Reborn paid no attention to Tsuna's terrified rants and walked up to a wall. "I knew it..." he muttered. Tsuna looked at Reborn curiously and then at where he was looking. On the wall in front of them was a long list... including Japanese names, gender and some numbers.

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. "T-this was a lab for experiments too! Are those numbers the age of the people in this list?" he asked, pointing at a column.

"Yes... their ages... the people used for these experiments were children as well. No older than 10... They must have been kidnapped from their homes."

"What are those other numbers then?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn took some seconds to answer. "The room they were in... and the date of their death," he explained. Tsuna looked at the list with a mix of disgust and sadness.

"Just like that Ken guy said… they used kids for their experiments... and all of them died..."

"Wait," Reborn said suddenly, startling Tsuna.

"W-what is it?"

Reborn pointed to a particular name on the list. "This one has no date of death..." he added. Tsuna leaned over to see the name.

_"Nome - Hisoka Namida / Genere - F / Étá di Cattura – 6 / Data di morte "_

"S-someone survived!" Tsuna concluded, slightly happier to think that there was someone who made it through the experiments, though his happiness was only temporary, as his face got shocked again. "W-wait... what if that Hisoka person turned out like the other three?"

Reborn looked back at him. "There's only one way to find out," he said.

"A-and how is that?" Tsuna asked hesitantly. _"I'm not sure if I want to know..."_

Reborn walked deeper into the dark hall, turning left after the wall with the list.

"Hisoka's room is 13-B, so we're going there," Reborn explained.

Tsuna held his head in a panic and freaked out. "W-wah? You actually think she's still here? What if she's some sort of psycho?"

Reborn once again ignored his student and kept walking until he found the room he was looking for. "Here we are," he announced to a terrified close to tears Tsuna.

He didn't even dare to get too close and just took a careful peek to the room in front. Calling it a room would be being extremely generous though...

The most accurate name would be cell. The door was more of a gate, with steel bars and a padlock. Inside, it all looked dark, dirty and the "bed" was nothing more than two sheets and mattress on the floor. There was even a broken handcuff on the ground and more blood-look-alike stains on the walls.

_"C-can this place get any creepier?"_ Tsuna asked himself. "Well, looks like no one is here! What a shame... maybe she got out all by herself..." Tsuna said, failing miserably at hiding his relief over not seeing any creepy looking person there.

Then there was noise on the corner of the cell. Sounded like shuffling...

Tsuna gulped and backed even further away from the cell. Slowly whoever made the noise started to come out from the dark corner. A dirty arm... a dirty leg... a torso covered by a ripped white long dress. Bright green eyes blinked in the shadows... and then the person was clearly visible.

A girl, the same height as Kyoko and similar body built (though with bigger bust) stood there staring at them with empty bright green eyes. She had a metal collar on her neck attached to a broken chain and a handcuff on her left wrist, attached to a broken chain as well. Her hair was olive, short on the back and long on the front, going down to her chest. It was messy and unkempt, her bangs falling all over the place. The back of her hair looked spiky **(kind of like Karin from Naruto)**.

Tsuna stared at her shocked. "I-is that Hisoka? She really was here after all..."

Reborn stared at her closely and then shot the padlock on the door without warning, making Tsuna shriek and jump backwards, making a standard scared Anime pose while shrieking.

The padlock fell on the floor, defeated. The door opened slowly. The girl watched it with a stoic expression and then walked off of her cell. Tsuna watched her carefully in case she snapped into psycho mode for some reason. She didn't look dangerous, but if she had been experimented on, who knows what she could do? Her green eyes spotted Tsuna at last, which only made him flinch.

"A-ah hello..." he greeted, unable to hide his terror. The girl tilted her head to the side, watching him curiously. She then looked over to Reborn.

"Ciaossu ~" he greeted. "I am Reborn, the Vongolia family hit man. You are Hisoka Namida, correct?" The girl took a bit to answer. In fact, she didn't even answer at all. All she did was nod with the same stoic look.

"Hm... it looks like there was some sort of accident that destroyed this facility..." Reborn observed, probably expecting Hisoka to explain what happened. Again, she didn't answer. She nodded and pointed at her head, forming the shape of a gun with her hand and pretending to pull the trigger. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at her, not understanding what she meant.

"Ah... what does that mean...?" he wondered.

"I see. The responsible commit suicide just like that?" Reborn inquired, as if he and Hisoka were having a normal conversation. Hisoka nodded. Reborn smiled. "And then...?"

Tsuna could only look back and forth between then, extremely confused and left out. _"What kind of conversation is this...?"_ he thought, annoyed.

Hisoka pointed to her eye and waddled her finger around to draw a shape in the air and then waved her arms around like she was a wired puppet.

Again, Tsuna didn't understand. "W-wha..." he muttered with a sweatdrop.

Reborn, though, thought it made perfect sense, because he nodded. "Someone with a weird looking eye controlled him like a puppet, you say? I have an idea of who could have done it..." he replied.

Tsuna then looked at him surprised. "A weird looking eye - you don't think?"

"Yes. Mukuro Rokudou," Reborn confirmed.

Hisoka tilted her head to the side while looking at them again.

"I suppose that afterwards everybody left... how come you stayed behind?" Reborn asked Hisoka. The girl stared for a while and then pointed to the collar on her neck, proceeding to gesture as if she was being pulled back; she pointed to the ceiling with both hands and then shoved them down abruptly.

This time, Tsuna understood what she meant. "Ah... the collar prevented you from leaving and the ceiling collapsed..." he concluded. "B-but wait... how have you managed to survive?"

Hisoka pointed at some small bones on the corner of the cell.

"Rat bones," Reborn concluded.

Tsuna freaked out at this conclusion, his jaw dropping and his eyes almost shooting out of his eye sockets. "Y-you ate rats?" he snapped.

"Well this is troublesome, but we have no way of getting out..." Reborn remembered.

Tsuna looked back at him worried. "Ah! That's right... Gokudera hasn't come back yet!"

Hisoka glanced between the two and pointed at herself.

"Y-you can take us out?" Tsuna asked, with a hope fuelled smile. He had no idea how she would do it, but if she had an idea he was happy to hear it.

The three of them returned to the hole Tsuna had fell from. Tsuna looked up at it. "Still no sign of Gokudera..." he sighed.

Reborn looked at Hisoka. "Well then, can you get us out?" he asked.

Hisoka nodded. Without warning, she grabbed Reborn and Tsuna, holding them in her arms like they were dolls.

"W-wait! W-what are you doing?" Tsuna stuttered, blushing and freaking out at the same time.

Reborn just looked up at the hole. "Ah, you're going to jump out of it..." he said casually.

"Wait a minute, jumping? There's no way she can jump that high!"

He was wrong.

With a fierce look she had lacked so far, Hisoka looked up at the hole, bent her legs for impulse and then jumped. High. She jumped high enough to get out of the hole, holding a stone-faced Reborn and a tears-of-horror crying Tsuna in her arms.

Now that he was high in the hair, Tsuna could see Gokudera was already there... with loads of bombs in his hands, ready to throw them at the hole, probably thinking that if he made the hole bigger it would be easier to get Tsuna out of there.

"W-what is he thinking? Is he going to blow this whole place up?" Tsuna asked himself terrified. Fortunately Gokudera saw them.

The cigarette on his mouth fell off with the shock of seeing someone jump out of the hole as he stepped back. "W-what the -"

Hisoka landed right in front of him, returning to her stoic expression, and placed both Reborn and Tsuna gently on the ground. Even so, Tsuna had no strength left on his knees and fell hard on the grass.

"10th!" Gokudera called worried. "Are you alright?" He turned to Hisoka with a glare and placed the bombs into position. "What have you done to 10th?" he growled.

Even though he had no strength left on his body from so many frights in one day, Tsuna managed to speak. "Wait! She didn't do anything!" Tsuna yelped.

Gokudera glanced at Tsuna and then back at Hisoka, still suspicious. "Hm... who is she anyway?"

Hisoka tilted her head to the side, looking at his bombs curiously.

"She was a victim of the secret experiments led by the Estraneo family. Also, she is the new member of the Vongolia family, Hisoka Namida," Reborn explained.

"Yeah, she is - WAIT!" Tsuna was about to agree when he realized what Reborn had said. "Y-you can't be serious!"

Reborn looked dead serious though.

"I just decided. It seems that the experiments done by the Estraneo family gave her enormous leg power. I still have to check what other abilities she possesses but it is better if she stays under our guard rather than our enemies', don't you think?" Reborn reasoned.

"Wow, that's genius, Reborn-san! We take her to our side while she is neutral before anyone else does!" Gokudera praised, clenching his fist and smirking, completely dismissing his previous suspicion.

"Wah - wait, weren't you doubting her a while ago?" Tsuna asked with a nervous / shocked smile.

Hisoka bent down to Tsuna's level and tilted her head to the side. Tsuna was starting to think that was her reaction to everything. She poked Tsuna on the forehead.

"Wa - what is it?" Tsuna asked.

Hisoka remained silent.

Then she picked up Tsuna without warning again, putting him on her shoulder.

"WAHH! P-put me down, Hisoka!" Tsuna begged, only to fall on deaf ears.

"Ah, great arm power as well, it seems," Reborn observed.

Gokudera looked angry again. "Hey! You heard the 10th, put him down!" he growled, with a huge vein mark on his head. "If there's someone who can carry the 10th around like that is me, his right hand man!"

_**(To be continued... hope you like it so far - now back to the original plot xD)**_

This is how Hisoka's ... oh, right. She hasn't talked yet xD Well when she does talk I'll give the link to how her voice sounds like :3


	2. Chapter 2 - The Boy

Tsuna went down the stairs that led to the first floor, with I-Pin and Lambo right in front of him. He had asked if it was dinner time already, but had no answer. Once he arrived to the kitchen, the table was already set.

"Oh, it's ready," he said. Only then did he notice the food that was on the table - all complex and excellent dishes that completely covered the table.

"What amazing dishes!" Tsuna shouted in surprise, as Reborn was already eating a chicken leg. Even though the table was completely full, Tsuna's mother was cheerfully making more dishes while singing. "And yet she's still cooking more!?" Tsuna shouted again.

Next to his mother was Hisoka, looking at her curiously while holding an empty dish where she could put the food.

"Put this one on the table, Hiso-chan," Tsuna's mother said in sing-song, putting the food she had just prepared on the plate Hisoka had.

Hisoka nodded and did as she said.

Only when Hisoka walked right past Tsuna did he notice how she looked now: even though her hair still looked spiky at the back, it looked neater and her bangs were now falling to the right side of her face, as if someone had fixed her hair; she now had a black bow on her head and was wearing a pretty summer like white dress with black stripes. It almost looked like she was dressed for a special event. It's as if someone had dressed her up like a doll.

"Hm… Hisoka… who…?" Tsuna muttered, pointing at her.

Hisoka simply pointed at his mother.

"Why did mom dress you up like that?" he asked.

Hisoka shrugged.

"Tsuna, what's going on?" asked Bianchi, who showed up next to him with Futa.

"Tsuna-nii, did you get a 100 on your test?" asked Futa.

Tsuna put a finger on his chin as he thought about the day he had at school. "Eh…? No… Today was just my typical day as loser…" he admitted. The only way he could figure out why his mom was acting so cheerfully and making so much food was to ask her.

"M-mom?" he called, only to be ignored. "MOM!"

His mother flinched, finally snapping out of it. "Oh, Tsu-kun," she greeted in sing-song, waving a knife dangerously next to her face.

"Careful with the knife!" Tsuna warned. "What's wrong? You're acting strange."

"Oh, is that so…? Oh yes, I haven't told you yet," she replied.

"Daddy's coming back after 2 years."

Whatever Tsuna was expecting, it definitely wasn't this. He made a face of utter shock and a lot of weird sounds.

Futa's and Bianchi's faces remained unchanged, clearly not knowing what was so amazing about Tsuna's father returning, while Hisoka silently clapped her hands to celebrate.

* * *

The next day, a strange group was walking the streets.

After hearing Tsuna's story about his less-than-ordinary dad, Gokudera and Takeshi decided it would be best to hang out so Tsuna wouldn't think about family matters. But, as it turned out, Takeshi ended up inviting almost everyone to hang out with them, so Futa, Lambo, Haru, Kyoko, Hisoka, I-Pin and Reborn were with them.

The day went by rather normally… until that boy showed up.

Out of nowhere, there was a huge explosion and a boy landed on Tsuna. The boy had the Dying Will flame on his forehead.

"I'm… sorry…" said the boy, who seemed hurt. His eyes widened as he looked at Tsuna, who was now wincing with pain.

"… thou art…! … Thou… in the 21st century…?" muttered the boy in surprise.

Gokudera and Takeshi appeared running, calling out for Tsuna, while Kyoko kneeled down checking on him, next to I-Pin and Hisoka.

Reborn looked the calmest, looking at the boy as if he knew him… which he probably did. "Why is he here?" he muttered.

"HEEEY!"

A man emerged from the place where the explosion had taken place. He had long white hair and a sword in his hand. He had obviously been fighting the unknown boy.

"What's this? Outsiders parading around," he growled. "I'll slice up any trash who gets in the way!"

Takeshi and Gokudera looked at the man as if they were ready to fight, while Tsuna could only ask the usual question: "What's going on!?"

Reborn looked at the man with a troubled expression.

"This forebodes a coming storm."

* * *

_**(To be continued... hope you like it so far~)**_


	3. EXTRA

DeviantArt

Not really a chapter but bare with me guys.

I've decided to put up pictures of my OC and FanFic on my account on DeviantArt, which is as follows -

~ glintyglint . deviantart. com ~

(because I'm totally not advertising or anything…)

I'll probably start providing links to pictures I make on each chapter so you guys can check it out.

The pictures for this FanFic are in the "FanFiction - Silent Destruction" folder of my gallery ~


End file.
